


The Klingon Opus

by celticheart72



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, First Kiss, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Parent Death, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, considered ritual suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Worf. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in it's beginning notes.





	1. Klingon Calisthenics

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “You’re going to need stitches.”
> 
> I altered the prompt wording to “You need to have Dr. Crusher close that.” to match the genre better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You had no idea what you’d be facing when you brought up Worf’s calisthenics program on Novice and walked into the holodeck. Hell, you hadn’t brought any weapons with you. Dumb move on your part apparently. As soon as you walked ten feet into what appeared to be a jungle ruins a large feathered ornithoid something or another attacked you.

Calisthenics your ass.

The thing had you on the ground, trying to get its staff to your neck to choke you, and was squawking loudly at you. There was a long mildly gaping wound across your upper chest where the thing had slashed you with some kind of blade when it first attacked. You managed to wedge your foot between yourself and the creature and kicked it back off of you and jumped up to attack it with the staff you held.

“Computer, freeze program.”

Uh oh. That was Worf’s voice and he did not sound happy.

Turning to face him you put the staff down, smiled and motioned around you. “Calisthenics?”

He narrowed his eyes and worked his jaw back and forth before answering you. “ _Klingon_ calisthenics. It is not meant for human females. You are too…”

Fisting your hands on your hips you glared at him. “Worf, do not give me that nonsense about human females being too delicate for anything Klingon.”

“Klingon females are sturdy, made to fight.” He lifted his chin and dropped his eyes to look at you. “What are you doing using this program anyway?”

You moved into him and stuck your finger into his chest while you looked up into his brown eyes. He was trying hard to keep his feelings masked but you knew you had an effect on him. “Trying to make a point to you that I’m not too delicate to be your mate. The only reason you won’t acknowledge your feelings for me is because you think you’re going to hurt me. I was doing just fine in here, once I figured out that your idea of calisthenics was fighting some weird bird thing.”

“Perhaps you’re sturdier than the average human female.” Worf conceded in a low growl then pointed at the wound on your chest. “You need to have Dr. Crusher close that.” His jaw moved quickly back and forth again. “Then perhaps you’d care to run through this program with me.”

Smiling you nodded. “I would like that.” You started to walk toward the holodeck arch but paused to look back at him. “Are you going to stop pushing me away now?”

His expression softened for a brief second before returning to Klingon stoic. “Perhaps if you manage level 2 at my side I will consider it.”


	2. Strong Klingon Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Don’t look at me like that. I don’t want pity. “ Worf says it.
> 
> Occurs during Ethics, episode 16 of season 5.
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of considered ritual suicide (this was part of the actual episode)

Worf hadn’t wanted Alexander or you to visit him in sick bay after his accident, preferring that you both remember him as the strong, healthy warrior he no longer believed he was. Riker told you that Worf had asked for his assistance with Hegh’bat which was essentially Klingon ritual suicide. You were absolutely livid. He’d planned to do this without ever saying goodbye to you. Without saying goodbye to Alexander. Thankfully Riker had refused because he discovered that Alexander was the one who was supposed to assist his father with Hegh’bat.

Well he couldn’t run from you in his condition so he was going to get a piece of your mind whether he liked it or not. You made your way to sick bay and Beverly let you into his room. He was sleeping.

“Worf!”

His eyes flew open and when he glanced your way he rolled them. “I asked Dr. Crusher not to allow you to see me like this.”

“Damnit I’m a grown woman Worf and I can make my own decisions.” You glared at him with your hands on your hips.

He growled at you. “Do not look at me like that. I do  _not_  want pity. “

“Oh you better believe this isn’t any kind of pity.” You moved to stand next to his bed and looked down at him. Lifting a hand you stroked it over his forehead ridges. “This is all kinds of mad Worf. I know about your request to Riker.”

Worf huffed and rolled his eyes again.

“You were going to do it without even saying goodbye??!!” There were tears in your eyes as you spoke and his eyes moved back to yours.

When he saw the tears his expression softened and he lifted a hand to thumb them away. Your hands reached up to grasp his forearm and you leaned your cheek into his hand. “I did not want you to see me this way.”

“What way Worf?”

“Broken. Useless. No longer a warrior. I wanted you to remember me as the strong Klingon warrior I was.”

“You’re such a fool.” You shook your head as his eyes narrowed on you. “You will always be a strong Klingon warrior, no matter what.”

He was silent for a long time then closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them they were full of determination. “Dr. Russell believes her genetronics procedure can replicate a new spinal column to restore me to…full capacity. But there is still a chance I could die.”

You swallowed hard and nodded.

“If I chose this and survive, will you…assist me afterwards?”

Leaning down you pressed a light kiss to his lips and cupped his face with your hands as you looked into his eyes. “I will do whatever my Klingon warrior asks because I love you.”

He growled and looked back at the ceiling. “I will notify Dr. Russell that I will proceed after I speak to Alexander.”

You smiled and shook your head as turned to leave the room to get his son. He called your name and you turned back to look at him.

His jaw worked back and forth in agitation as he considered his words. “You know I love you as well?”

“Yes Worf, I know.”


	3. Misbehaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Behave.”
> 
> WARNINGS: sexual teasing

Everyone was gathered in Ten Forward to listen to Commander Riker play the trombone with the few other jazz enthusiasts on the ship. Worf grudgingly went with you, stiffly holding your hand, grumbling about public displays. The more he grumbled the more turned on you got which just made you want to give him something to grumble about.

He chose a table near the back of the room away from the musicians and sat down. Rather than sit in your own chair you turned and plopped down on his lap.

The look on his face was absolutely priceless. A mix of disbelief, terror, and embarrassment all rolled into one. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands so he put an arm behind you and rested that hand on his knee and put the other one on the table.

You smiled warmly at him, he was far from a prude, but he was extremely proper in public. It was odd behavior for a Klingon. “What’s the matter Worf?”

“I do not think this is appropriate behavior.” His voice was tight and he was definitely not amused.

Wiggling your hips you pressed yourself closer into him. “Everyone knows we’re together. It’s not a secret.”

“I  _know_  that. Displays of affection should not be…” His jaw worked back and forth as he looked around the room. You were definitely getting under his skin. “…public.”

“Worf, we’re not doing anything. I’m just sitting on your lap.”

Worf narrowed his eyes on you briefly. “You are attempting to provoke me.”

If you didn’t think he’d dump you on the floor and upend the table you were tempted to brush your hand over his cock. You waggled your eyebrows at him instead. “Is it working?”

His eyes widened on you. “Behave.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“If you do not behave, I will be forced to punish you when we get back to your quarters.”

That earned him a mischievous look. “That’s really not a way to encourage me to behave myself.”

He huffed and finally put his arms around your waist. “You are a most vexing woman.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Worf let out a frustrated breath. “No. I would not.”

Leaning into his ear you hummed. “You know it turns you on.”

That time he ignored you.

“Gets your Klingon blood boiling when you think about spanking me before you…”

Growling under his breath he put his hands on your hips and moved you to your own chair which just made you giggle. “Stay.”

You watched out of the corner of your eye as he took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly then crossed his arms over his chest. Deciding he’d been teased in public enough for one evening you left him alone. Though he did ask you to throw something at him when you got back to your quarters before he chased you to your bed and gave you the spanking you’d been wanting all night. Among other things. 


	4. Ancient Earth Mating Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording to match the genre better.
> 
> WARNINGS: smut, rough sex

“Come on Worf, teenagers on ancient Earth back in the 20th century called this parking.” You turned your head to look at him sitting behind the steering wheel of the boxy looking topless automobile.

His jaw worked back and forth a few times before he turned to glare at you. “This was not what I had in mind when you said ancient Earth mating ritual.”

Ignoring him you scooted in closer to his side. “They would go out to a remote area at night, take the tops off their automobiles, get cozy with each other…” Lifting his arm to drape it around your shoulders, you leaned into his very broad chest. “…look up at the stars…” His head tilted back to look up at the night sky with you. “The boyfriend would lean in to kiss the girlfriend…”

It took a few seconds but Worf got the hint and leaned his head down to kiss you and you felt your pussy quiver in need as your thighs grew wet with your desire.

Humming against his lips you smiled. “Then he’d make his move to try to get his hand in his girfriend’s shirt.”  

That got you an incredulous look from Worf but his big hand reached around your side, and under your shirt. He gave you a triumphant look when his hand cupped your bare breast and the pad of his thumb rubbed over your aching nipple.

“Worf! You know I’m not that kind of girl!” You had to bite your lip to keep from moaning and the words came out on a squeak because of it.

His hand jerked right out of your shirt and he edged away from you.

“Wha…what are you doing?”

“You said you are not that kind of girl.” He sounded upset with himself.

Laughing fondly at him you shook your head and dropped your face into your hands. “No Worf. I’m just playing a role. Role-playing?”

“I do not understand.”

You looked at your Klingon boyfriend, in jeans, a black t-shirt and leather jacket, sitting behind the wheel of some ancient Earth automobile and realized how out of place he looked. He’d done it to make you happy even if he didn’t understand the point. That turned you on almost more than the way he filled out his jeans. “Nevermind, can you move the seat back? I’ll just climb in your lap.”

He grinned at that idea and started looking around for a way to move the seat. “How do I do that?”

Neither of you knew anything about the mechanics of the transportation devices of ancient Earth and you were both baffled. Glancing between his chest and the steering wheel you realized there wasn’t room for you between them and huffed. “Automobile sex looked so much easier in the ancient Earth imagery.”

One bushy eyebrow rose as he considered your dilemma. “I do not think automobiles were made for Klingons to mate in.”

“No. I guess not.” Looking around you finally decided on something and grabbed his hand to pull him out of the automobile. “Come on.”

Walking around to the front you stood between him and what you believed was called it’s hood. Turning, you leaned over the hood, spread your legs a little bit, and pulled your skirt up over your ass. “Pretty sure this works.”

“You are not wearing any undergarments!”

Turning your head, you gave him an incredulous look that time. “Well Worf, I kinda set up this holoprogram with the specific idea in mind of having automobile sex with my boyfriend.”

That got you a toothy grin and when two of his fingers teased the flesh of your pussy you moaned and pushed back against them. He growled when you did and shifted his fingers so you couldn’t get them to penetrate you while he fumbled with the fastenings of his jeans. You were essentially grinding against his knuckles when he finally got his jeans open and his cock free. It took all of your willpower to hold back a moan when he slid inside of you but when his hands grasped your hips and he set a bruising pace you let go. Bracing your hands on the hood you pushed back against him every time he thrust his hips forward and were rewarded with one his of hands tangling in your hair and his teeth on your collarbone. Your orgasms hit you at the same time and Worf roared while you shouted his name.

Thankfully the holodecks were soundproof.

When your bodies were coming down from their orgasmic highs Worf wrapped an arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to the collarbone he’d bit after pulling the fabric of your shirt down to look at it. “You are going to have bruises again.”

You were so sated you really didn’t care about the scolding Dr. Crusher was likely to give you about rough Klingon sex.


	5. Kissing Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I think you need to tell me the truth about your feeling for me.” & “You keep saying that we’re just friends but you look at me a moment too long for that to be true.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording just slightly to match the genre and scenario better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You waited until the rest of Worf’s Mok’bara students filed out of the workout room before you stepped over to the mat to face him. He looked down at you with a puzzled expression and put his hands on his hips.

“Did you have a question about practice?”

“No Worf. But I do have a question.”

“Very well.”

“Tell me, what are we?”

His expression changed to something mixed between confusion and anxiety. “I am afraid I do not understand.”

“You keep saying that we’re just friends, but I sometimes catch you looking at me a moment too long for that to be true.”

“You handle the movements of the Mok’bara with much grace. It is that which I admire.”

Pulling your bottom lip between you teeth you narrowed your eyes and absently nodded your head. His eyes were drawn to your lip and a flicker of what looked like desire crossed his face.

“There!” You pointed at him. “I think you need to tell me the truth about your feelings for me.”

His jaw worked back and forth several times while his mouth opened and closed but he seemed to be a at a loss for what to say. Finally, you decided to just take a chance, reached out and gripped the front of his shirt to pull him down to you. When you were eye to eye you pressed your lips to his and his eyes went wide in shock but he didn’t break the kiss. In fact, he responded, and it was probably the most satisfying single kiss of your life.

 Letting him go you grinned up at him. “Worf?”

He huffed. “Yes?”

“Do you kiss all of your friends like that?”

“What?! No!!” Growling in frustration he shook his head. “Alright, my interests in you are not just as a friend. I was unsure how you felt and did not feel it would be appropriate to…”

“Worf?”

The Klingon in front of you huffed again and looked down into your eyes. “Yes?”

“Meet me in Ten Forward for dinner in an hour.” With that you chuckled lightly and turned to walk out of the workout room leaving him standing there staring after you open mouthed.


	6. Human Females Are Robust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Already? Do I have that much of an effect on you?”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

You watched Worf make his way to the food unit and retrieve a glass of cold water for you. Thankfully Alexander was visiting his grandparents on Earth and you could enjoy the sight of Worf’s naked, muscular body as he walked around his quarters. His hair was out of its ponytail and he looked relaxed and happy, something you didn’t see on him often. When he came back to the bed he handed you the glass, of which you drank half its contents, then handed it back to him. He downed the rest then bared his teeth in a lusty grin. Apparently, you’d awoken something in your Klingon mate.

Smiling, you lifted the sheet for him to slide into the bed beside you. “Already? Do I have that much of an effect on you?”

“You are…more robust than I expected a human female mate would be.”

Rolling to your back as Worf pulled you against him you arched an eyebrow. “You mean, I like it rough and more than once?”

Worf seemed confused by your statement until he thought about it for a second. “Yes.”

You hummed as he moved between your legs and brought your knees up over his shoulders with a grin. His head bent to your pussy and he ran his tongue through your folds drawing a whimper out of you. That just encouraged him to tongue your pussy until you were squirming, pulling his hair, and chanting his name which really seemed to arouse him even more. When his face was coated with your orgasm he dropped your hips enough to position his cock at your entrance and thrust hard into you. Your hands gripped his hair, pulling his mouth to yours and you tasted yourself on his tongue as you kissed him and matched his rhythm as best you could.

Just as you were on the edge, ready to go over he suddenly pulled out of you. Your eyes flew to his and you growled low in your throat which made him grin as he flipped you to your stomach. He wound your hair around his hand and used it like a reign to pull you up on your knees and draw your head back while he thrust into you, hard and deep, from behind. You rocked back into him and the wet sounds of his cock in your pussy and flesh hitting flesh filled the room. His hand pulled your head back to its limit and you felt his teeth on the tendon in the side of your neck. With one particularly hard thrust he bit down on that tendon which plummeted you over the edge and you shouted his name while you came hard around him.

His hips thrust several more times before slamming into you a final time when he tensed briefly before you felt his cock pulsing deep inside of you. He let your hair go when his body relaxed and you both slid down onto the bed, sweaty, satisfied and completely relaxed. Rolling over enough to look up at him but not break your connection, you smiled and reached out to catch some of his hair on your fingers.

“Aren’t you glad you took a chance on me?”

Worf cupped your cheek in his hand and kissed you, his kiss expressing his emotion better than he ever did with words. “I am grateful you took a chance on me.”

You hummed and closed your eyes as his arms wrapped around you and sleep overtook your exhausted and sated body.


	7. Feisty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Just calm down, things will be fine.” “My wife is being held at gunpoint and you think now is a suitable time to tell me to calm down?”
> 
> I altered the prompt wording slightly to match the genre better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

Riker was crouched next to Worf who was looking over the top of the boulder they were using as cover. The Klingon was focused on the Andrulian holding a strange weapon to your throat.

“Just calm down, things will be fine.” Riker told him when he heard the Klingon growl.

Worf swung his head around to glare at the other man. “My wife is being held hostage and you think now is a suitable time to tell me to calm down?”

They watched while you spoke to another Andrulian who appeared to snarl something back then crouched back down behind their hiding place to try to come up with a plan to free you.

“They don’t know we’re here. We could ambush them.”

“And risk her? No Commander, that will not work.”

“It’s almost dark. We could wait until they fall asleep.”

“That will take entirely too long.”

“Well, let’s see if one of us can get a clear shot.”

“We could shoot her by mistake. No.”

“Well I’m out of ideas then.”

“Are you two about finished?” You stood next to their rock looking down at them, both Andrulians were knocked out on the ground behind you.

“We have not come up with a suitable plan to free you yet.” Worf replied without even looking at you.

There was complete silence while Commander Riker looked up at you in surprise and Worf finally seemed to realize you had freed yourself.

He picked you up off the ground and crushed you to him. “I was worried you would be hurt.”

You laughed lightly and pressed a kiss into his forehead ridges. “Not likely, I’m pretty feisty.”

“So it seems. Can we get out of here now?” Riker grumbled.


	8. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Please, just pull the knife out.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of death and injury

 

When he heard you scream Worf swung around to find you down on your knees with what looked like a dagger in the back of your left shoulder. He almost seemed to go berserk at the sight and used his phaser to take down the rest of your attackers one by one.  Once he was sure none of them were left alive he moved to your side to check your wound. 

“What happened?” His eyes were wide on your face which you were sure registered your pain.

“One of them was going to stab you in the back so I stopped him.” You grimaced and put your hands down on the ground in front of you.

“With your back?! What were you thinking?!”  

You felt his big hands on you, gently trying to pull your uniform shirt away from the dagger and check your wound. “Worf to Enterprise, we need medical down here now!”

“Acknowledged.”

It wouldn’t take Beverly long to get a medical team down to the surface, but you knew you couldn’t move with the knife in your shoulder the way it was. Your arms were starting to shake from the effort of holding yourself rigid and you squeezed your eyes shut as a wave of pain washed over you.

“Please, just pull the knife out.” 

“I…I cannot do that.” Worf sounded anguished, torn between wanting to ease your pain and not wanting to cause you any further harm. “We need to wait for medical.”

“Okay.”

“Why would you do something so stupid?” He growled in your ear as helped you roll to your right side. “A Klingon lives to die honorably in battle. I am a warrior, you are not.”

“Because you big dumb idiot, I’m in love with you and I didn’t want you getting killed,” you snapped back, then flinched when you realized you’d revealed your real feelings for him. Great, you thought, way to chase a guy away.

Worf was silent for so long you were afraid to look at his face and see the disgust there. Before he could respond the medical team materialized and he had to step back so they could work on you.

You weren’t sure how long you were out but when you woke and blinked your eyes open you found Worf standing over you. His arms were crossed over his chest and he didn’t look happy at all.

“Hi.”

He simply hummed in response.

Disappointment sat low in your belly and you turned your eyes away from him. “You don’t need to stay, Worf. Thank you for making sure medical got to me.”

“I am  _ not _ leaving yet. I have something I wish…no need…to say to you.”

“Fine.”

“You expressed…feelings…for me after your injury.”

You rolled your eyes and huffed but still would not look back at him. “Yes. What of it?”

He was quiet again. “I have those…feelings…for you as well.”

“What?!” Your head rolled so quickly to look at him that you made yourself dizzy and had to close your eyes for a second before you could focus back on him. “You do?”

“Yes.” His face had returned to his usual stoic expression. 

“Okay,” you were quiet while you worked your bottom lip between your teeth. “So what do we do from here?”

One bushy eyebrow raised as he studied you. “You finish healing. Then we will talk.”

With that statement, he turned and left the medical bay. You let out the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding and raised your right arm to lay over your eyes. “This is an interesting start to a relationship.”


	9. Stubborn Old Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Enough with the sass!”
> 
> I did change the prompt wording slightly to match what I imagine Worf’s vernacular to be for that phrase better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

You stood with your hands on your hips staring at Worf’s back as he walked away from you down the hallway.

“Get your ass back here, you stubborn Klingon!”

He stopped, rolling his shoulders and stiffening as you came around to stand in front of him. “Worf, you can’t tell me what to do.”

“This away mission is not safe. You are my mate and are staying here.” Worf stepped around you and started walking again.

“Worf stop!”

This time he turned to face you and gripped your shoulders as he bent to look directly in your eyes. “I cannot concentrate on my mission if I have to worry about you.”

Your hands came up to cup his cheeks and you sighed. Despite proving yourself sturdy enough to be his mate, he still didn’t seem to realize you were fully capable of taking care of yourself. “I swear you are still blinded by Klingon prejudices that human females are weak. Haven’t I proved myself to you?”

His brow furrowed and he pursed his lips. “Yes, of course, but…”

“But nothing Worf, I am fully capable of taking care of myself. You know that. We’re supposed to be equals.” You put a finger to his chest and gave him a serious look. “If I were a Klingon female you wouldn’t be trying to keep me here. You would be honored to have me fighting by your side.”

Worf rolled his eyes. “Very well. Come along. But do NOT complain to me when I bring you to Dr. Crusher when we get back.”

“I won’t need to see Dr. Crusher, Worf, because I don’t intend to get hurt.”

“Enough with the backtalk!” He ground his teeth together and you watched his jaw move back and forth while he straightened and looked down at you from his full height. “You  _ WILL _ see Dr. Crusher when we get back.”

It was your turn to roll your eyes. “Fine.” You started walking down the hall to the transporter room. “You’re like a stubborn old woman, Worf.”

He growled low in his throat as he fell into step next to you. “I am not.”

Grinning you looked over at him. “If you say so.”

The only response he gave was to humph.


	10. No Honor In Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “It’s okay to hurt and breakdown, you don’t have to be strong all the time.” 
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of a parent passing away

 

It took several hours but you finally found Worf in one of the Holosuites in Quark’s. When you entered the Holosuite it looked like the program he was running was a house back on Earth.

He was sitting on a twin bed which was far too small for the grown Klingon in front of you.

You motioned your hand around the room with a smile. “Where are we?”

Worf lifted his head to glare your way and you watched as his lips pressed together. His jaw worked back and forth letting you know he was agitated at your intrusion.

Too bad, you thought as you sat down next to him and put your hand over his. “It’s okay to hurt and breakdown, you don’t have to be strong all the time.”

His eyes widened in annoyance as he looked at you. “I am Klingon. We do NOT break down.”

Sighing you shook your head and squeezed his hand. “You were raised by humans Worf, and your father just passed away. It’s okay to grieve his death.”

“Klingons do not grieve.” He huffed and looked back to the wall in front of you. “We celebrate honorable deaths. To die in bed of old age is  _ not  _ an honorable death.”

“Worf, your father was human. To pass peacefully in your sleep, in your home, amongst your family is honorable to us.”

You sat in silence with him while he collected his thoughts. When he spoke the emotion in his voice was evident.

“This was my room in my parent’s home on Earth when I came to live with them. I was  _ not  _ an easy child to manage.” He sighed and looked at you, his expression softening somewhat. “I should have been there when he passed. My mother told me he was sick, but I refused to leave Deep Space Nine. And now I will not make it home in time for his funeral.”

Leaning into him you shifted your hands to lace your fingers with his. “Then we will make it as soon as we can.”

“We?”

“I am your par’Mach’kai, of course I’m going with you.”

Worf rolled his eyes but you could tell by his expression that he was relieved. “Very well, let us pack for the trip back to Earth then.”

Internally you breathed a sigh of relief. You honestly thought he would’ve not only fought returning to Earth but you going along with him. Maybe he was finally lightening up just a tiny bit.


	11. Klingon Honor and Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You don’t own me, I don’t belong to you.”
> 
> Inspired somewhat by Jadzia and Worf’s discussions about their relationship during Let He Who Is Without Sin… season 5 episode 7 of Deep Space Nine.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

“You spend too much time in Quark’s with that infernal Ferengi. You should not have anything to do with him!!!”

“Worf, Quark is my friend! I was going into his bar and sharing meals with him long before you came to Deep Space Nine.”

“He is trying to corrupt you! Ferengi cannot be trusted.”

You stopped in the middle of the Promenade and turned to face him with your hands on your hips. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Odo watching the two of you as he stepped out of the security office with his arms folded over his chest. Lowering your voice so everyone around you wouldn’t hear your words you gave Worf a deadly look. “Some would say the same of Klingons.”

“At least Klingons are with honor!!”

Grumbling in frustration you turned around and started to walk away from Worf.

“If you were a Klingon woman you would not…”

That did it. Spinning on your heels you marched back up to him and put a finger into his chest. “You don’t own me, I don’t belong to you.”

He looked around at the people who were suddenly interested in your conversation and some of the heat went out of his expression. His voice was significantly lower when he spoke. “I do not claim ownership of you. But your actions reflect on me.”

“And what have I done to dishonor you?” Your hand went back to your hip. “Have I cheated on you?”

Worf was silent while he tried to find words to answer you.

“No. Have I acted irresponsibly?”

Continued silence.

“No. Have I done anything to disparage you in any way?”

His eyes remained fixed on yours but he still did not answer you.

“No. So what is the problem?”

At that Worf’s eyes fixed on something above your head. “I do not trust the Ferengi.”

“Do you trust me?”

That made his gaze snap back to yours in surprise. “Of course, I trust you.”

“Then that should be all that matters.” When he seemed unable to form an answer you rolled your eyes and shook your head. “Tell you what, Worf, when you figure out that I’m not going to do anything to harm our relationship you come find me. Until then go do whatever it is that Klingons do when they’re being idiots.”

You turned and walked away leaving him staring after you as Julian and Odo made their way over to him.

“I know virtually nothing about relationships Commander, but even I know better than to tell a woman not to associate with one of her friends. No matter how much I may detest that friend.” Odo offered.

Julian nodded. “You’re lucky she didn’t impale you on the Promenade.”

Worf sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked between the two men then back toward the direction you’d gone. “I suppose you both think I should apologize?”

“That might not be sufficient.”

“Bring her flowers and grovel.”

“You two are no help.”


	12. Not Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “What do you mean you’re fine? You are not fine!” and “I’m fine, it’s just a flesh wound. I’ll be okay.” 
> 
> WARNINGS: injuries

 

You beamed down on the away team with Worf, Commander Riker, and Deanna to deliver medical supplies and food to a group of resistance fighters under siege. For whatever reason the beam site wasn’t secured beforehand, and you came under phaser fire as soon as you materialized.

The four of you managed to find cover but not before you were hit.

Worf growled and tried to look at the wound on your shoulder but you swatted his hands away.

“I’m fine, it’s just a flesh wound. I’ll be okay.”

He grit his teeth and you watched his jaw work back and forth in irritation. “What do you mean you’re fine? You are not fine!”

“Worf, we don’t have time for this. We need to get these supplies…” Before you could finish your sentence phaser fire was hitting all around you and you heard Commander Riker yelling over his ComBadge to beam the four of you back aboard the Enterprise.

When you rematerialized on the transporter pad you were crouched down with Worf covering you trying to protect you from further injury.

“Well damnit, I guess whoever gets to the beam site will scavenge those supplies first.” You shook your head and grunted as you tried standing up.

Worf reached down and pulled on your good arm to help you stand.

“Thanks.”

The Klingon in front of you narrowed his eyes and grumbled what sounded like a surly ‘you are welcome’.

“I need to report to the Captain, will you be alright?” Commander Riker looked at you with some concern until you nodded and he and Deanna left the transporter room.

“Come, we must get you to sick bay.” Worf insisted.

“I don’t need an escort, Worf. The wound isn’t that bad.”

Worf’s eyes narrowed on you for a brief second and he continued to walk beside you on your way to sick bay. “I can see bone. Do not say it is just a flesh wound.”

That surprised you, it really didn’t hurt. “Oh.”

“I will return to duty once Dr. Crusher assures me you will, in fact, be fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Stubborn Klingons, you thought to yourself.


	13. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I know you think we aren’t right for each other, but we’ve run into each other too many times for you to tell me this isn’t fate.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

Worf was sitting at the bar in Quark’s. You hadn’t seen him since you were reassigned to DS9 from the Enterprise. It felt like fate that he was here, and you weren’t going to let it go this time.

So, you walked into Quark’s and sat next to him. His bushy eyebrows raised in surprise, as he turned his head to look at you. The man looked better than you remembered; the long hair suited him much better than the short you remembered from your days on the Enterprise.

“The usual Lieutenant?” Quark stopped in front of you and looked between you and Worf.

“Yes, please Quark. Thanks.”                                                                                                   

The Ferengi walked off to make your drink and you turned to look at the Klingon next to you.

“Hello, Worf.”

“I was not aware you were on the station.”

You huffed, he almost sounded aggravated. “Is that a bad thing?”

He seemed startled by the ire in your tone. “No! That is  _ not _ what I meant.”

Quark set your drink in front of you and you heaved a sigh before looked back at Worf. “I know you think we aren’t right for each other, but we’ve run into each other too many times for you to tell me this isn’t fate.”

Worf stared at you for a long time before he downed the last of his prune juice and worked his jaw back and forth while he formulated his response. “I never said we were not right for each other. But I am Klingon, you are not.”

“So?”

His eyes dropped to meet yours. “I would have to…refrain myself…to avoid hurting you.”

Your eyes squinted down while you puzzled out what he was trying to get at. When it finally dawned on you, your eyes rolled, and you shook your head. “Maybe you should give a girl a chance before making assumptions.”

“Perhaps.”


	14. Conquered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: allusion to sex

 

You roared and ran forward with your bat’leth held up to ram into Worf’s. He growled and blocked your blows but kept having to step back as you advanced on him.

“Give it up, Klingon, I will conquer you!!”

He managed to push you back a few steps then up against a column and the grin on his face was triumphant.

Pushing forward with one foot against the structure behind you, you managed to make him stumble. The expression on his face was obvious surprise and mild agitation.

“You are a worthy opponent for a human female.” The compliment was somewhat surly, and it brought a smile to your face.

Your bat’leth went up to block an overhead blow. “Is  _ that _ the best you can do, Worf?”

His jaw worked back and forth for a second before suddenly you felt your feet being swept out from under you. Worf knelt with one knee between your legs and one on the other side of your thigh then tapped the middle of your chest with his weapon. “I have conquered  _ you _ .”

The smile on your face gave him pause and when you curled a leg around his thigh one bushy eyebrow raised. “If I didn’t know any better, Worf, son of Mogh, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

“That was not…” The protest was cut short when you tossed the bat’leths away and pulled your leg forward. He had to put his hands down on the ground to keep from landing his full weight on you.

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to kiss me?”

Worf blinked before growling then leaned down to do exactly what you challenged him to do. The kiss led to some rolling around in the holographic dirt before Worf yelped and shoved one of the bat’leths further away.

“Perhaps the holodeck is not the best place for this.”

“Maybe not.” You looked around then up at him. His expression was hopeful, and it cemented your decision. “My quarters?”


	15. Not In Quark's Holosuite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “We can’t do that here!”
> 
> WARNINGS: light sexual teasing

 

You walked along the beach barefoot, hand in hand with Worf. It had been his idea. Probably to make up for the forgotten dinner date at the new restaurant that opened last week on the Promenade.

It may have been a holosuite but it certainly felt like the Black Sea at night. The sound of the waves crashing gently on the shore and the calling of the seabirds was as clear as if you were really there.

When you paused at one point to remove your sandals Worf held your hand to steady you and rolled his eyes when you handed them to him. You lifted your skirt and walked out into the gently receding water. It was warm and felt heavenly.

That gave you other ideas and you gave Worf a coy look.

“Why are you looking at me that way?”

You raised your arms and lifted your face to the moonlight while you spun slowly in a circle. “It’s beautiful out here, we’re alone, the sound of the ocean is soothing…” When you stopped and took a deliberate step toward him he stepped back.

“We can  _ not _ do that here!”

“Why not?”

“We are in a holosuite.”

It was your turn to roll your eyes. “Worf, we had sex in the holodecks of the Enterprise.”

“This is Quark’s holosuite. It is  _ not _ private.”

“Are you afraid Quark might see something he shouldn’t?”

“If he sees you naked, I will have to kill the Ferengi, and I  _ know _ you would be upset by that.”

“So then maybe it’s time to leave?” You leaned into him while pushing up on your toes to press a kiss to his lips.

He just growled and snatched your hand to pull you behind him out of the holosuite.


	16. Hiss and Growl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Did you just hiss at me?” 
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity and sex

 

You were working at the desk in your quarters when you heard Worf’s footsteps coming from the bedroom. When you looked up you smiled, he was wearing the pants that matched the shirt you stole from him. Of course, you weren’t wearing anything else.

“Why are you awake?”

“I had a few reports to review and sign off on. I’m actually…” You looked back to the PADD you were working on and signed off the report that you had finished right when he walked out. “…done.”

He simply nodded and waited for you to walk back to the bedroom. Worf made some kind of noise behind you and when you turned to look at him found his eyes were at the hem of the shirt you wore.

“Worf, did you just hiss at me?”

“You are not wearing anything under my shirt?”

“No.”

The Klingon in front of you hissed again and grabbed your hips to pull you into him.

Oh, you thought, by the feel of his hard length against your belly, you’d guess it was some kind of Klingon mating vocalization. Your hands reached up and started to undo the buttons on the shirt then let it fall to the floor.

Worf growled this time and picked you up by your hips and both of you fell onto the bed among the furs there. You opened your legs to him and sat up enough to help him shove the pants down over his hips where he yanked them off and tossed them to the floor.

Another growl and he was sliding into your wet heat. You stifled a moan at the feeling of him stretching you as he thrust his hips forward and paused to give you a minute to adjust. Your hands tangled in his loose hair as your lips met and you relished the way your bodies copied each other’s rhythm. When your body started to tremble and shudder around him, he changed the angle of his thrusts making you cry out and fly over the edge. He flew right along with you and you were absolutely positive everyone in that part of the habitat ring could hear you both.


	17. Open Minded Klingon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

“No.”

“Worf…”

He growled and turned back to look at you as he got to the bottom of the stairs from the holosuites. “NO!”

“Very well.” You turned on your heel and made your way out of Quark’s bar.

Worf watched you go then turned to find Quark, Julian, and Miles staring at him like he had suddenly turned into a Targ. “What?”

Miles shook his head and downed his ale. “You’re going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“She will not throw me out of my own bed.”

Quark shook his head. “How long have you known her?”

“Five years.”

“You’d better pray to whatever god the Klingons have that she doesn’t stab you in your sleep.” Julian quipped, then stood up. “Perhaps I should go brush up on Klingon anatomy.”

“Do you think I am scared of a woman?” Worf grumbled at them.

“You should be!” All three said at one time.

“What were you arguing about anyway?” Miles asked.

Worf looked at the three of them, worked his jaw back and forth, and turned his gaze to the wall of the bar in front of him. “She wishes to have a party.”

“You’re an idiot.” Quark shook his head then went back to working the bar.

Julian left at that point and Miles smirked.

“You think I should let her have the party?”

“I think I’ll ask Keiko if you can sleep on our couch tonight just in case.”

He paused for a second and considered his options. Finally, he sat next to the Chief Engineer and asked his advice. Worf was a stubborn man, but he wasn’t foolish. At least he liked to think he wasn’t.

By the time he made it back to your quarters, you were lying on your side in bed facing away from him. He sat on the edge and put a hand to your hip.

“If you wish to have a party then I will not stop you. I only ask that we keep it small or we have it at Quark’s bar.”

You smiled and rolled over to face him. “Worf, I don’t expect you to do something you really don’t want to. What I do expect is that you talk to me and tell me why rather than just saying no like I’m a child that has to obey.”

Worf leaned over so you were looking into each other’s eyes. “I will be more…”

“Open minded?”

His eyes rolled, and his mouth spread into a thin line. “Yes.”

Pushing up on your elbows you pressed a kiss to his lips. “Good. Now come to bed.”

Worf grinned.

“We can discuss the party in the morning.”

“But…”


	18. PetaQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “You broke her heart and came back for more, you bastard.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording to match Worf’s vernacular and the genre better.
> 
> WARNINGS: arguing

 

“Come on, I made a mistake, why can’t you see that?” David, your ex, was following you out of the astrophysics lab to the turbolift.

“No, I’m the one that made the mistake in ever being with you!” You snapped back.

Thankfully, just before you stepped onto the turbolift Worf came around the corner and stepped in with you. His eyes narrowed and flicked between your irritated expression and David’s hopeful one. “What is going on here?”

“None of your business, Klingon.”

One bushy eyebrow raised as Worf looked to you.

“David can’t take no for an answer. He seems to think I should be on my knees thanking him for wanting to get back together with me.” You leaned forward to glare at your ex around Worf. “Not happening!”

“Baby, that isn’t any of his business…” David tried to step around Worf who blocked the other man.

Finally, the turbolift opened into Ten Forward and you stepped out, then turned to Worf. “I’ll be at our table for dinner”

Worf simply nodded and put an arm in front of David when he tried to follow you.

“You can’t stop me from talking to her!”

“She has already said no.” He waited for the turbolift door to close before dropping his arm and turning to your ex. “You broke her heart and want another chance? PetaQ!”

“I made a mistake.” David finally backed down when he realized it was an argument he wouldn’t win with the bigger man.

“Yes…” Worf nodded for emphasis. “You did.”

Half and hour later you heard the turbolift door open and looked up to find Worf walking over to your table. “I apologize for the deception, Worf. I was trying to give him a reason not to follow me.”

Worf paused before sitting down. “Did you not wish to share dinner with me then?”

Smiling you waved to the seat in front of you. “I would absolutely love to.”


	19. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I’m not someone who breaks easily, but I must commend you on this.”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

Worf wanted to go to a Bat’leth competition for your vacation. You wanted to go to Risa. Granted the pleasure world could be over the top but it was a chance to relax and both of you needed that.

Of course, he would argue that for him a Bat’leth competition was relaxing.

You watched him at the table as he sharpened his collection. In his mind the decision had been made.

“You know, maybe I’ll just go to Risa on my own.”

His eyes lifted to yours in surprise. “I thought we were going to the competition.”

Your shoulders bounced and your eyes returned to the PADD you were reading. “You can go to the competition, and I’ll go to Risa.”

“We will not have leave again for some time.”

“I know.”

“I would prefer if we traveled together.”

“So would I.”

He was quiet for a few minutes before setting the bat’leth he’d been sharpening aside. “You do not wish to spend our vacation at the competition?”

“We have ten days, Worf. I’d like to at least spend part of it relaxing.” You looked up to find him looking down at you.

His jaw worked back and forth as he looked off for a moment then his gaze returned to you. “We could go to the competition first since it will be over after three days, then go to Risa.”

You smiled, that had been exactly what you wanted in the first place. “Compromise, Worf?”

A deep throated grumble sounded first before he responded. “I am not someone who breaks easily, but I must commend you on this.”

“I didn’t do anything. It was your suggestion.”

“It is what you wanted is it not?”

When he sat down, you moved to sit in his lap and wrap your arms around his neck. “It’s all you, Worf. You are the King of Compromise.”

He did not look particularly amused by that nickname and you kissed his frown until it was no longer quite so surly.


	20. Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Do you know what you’ve done?”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“Do you know what you’ve done?”

“I don’t care! I’m not putting up with that insufferable woman any longer. She acts like I’m something on the bottom of her boot.”

“She is the only thing standing between you and entry into the House of Martok! If you do not complete these trials, she will deny you and we will not have a formal Klingon wedding.”

“So you’re saying I have to debase myself to this woman just because she’s xenophobic and thinks humans are beneath her?”

Worf rolled his eyes. “That is not what I am saying.”

You folded your arms over your chest and glared at him.

“Fine. That may be how she feels. But it does not change the fact that even were you a Klingon woman you would still be going through these trials.”

“Does a formal Klingon wedding mean that much to you?” You softened your tone, because you realized if the roles were reversed and your culture was steeped in tradition it would mean this much to you too.

“It does.”

Sirella had been hell to deal with from the moment you met her, but Worf had a point about the trials. Klingon women had to go through them as well to join a new house. It was bound to be more difficult for you because the trials were made for a different species.

 With a heavy sigh you relented. “Fine, Worf. I will apologize to her and continue.”

He smiled. “Thank you. You will  _ not _ regret this decision.”

Your arms snaked around his neck and you pushed up on your toes to kiss him. “I better not. I expect you to pamper me after the wedding.”

“I will do everything you ask of me.” He looked a little concerned when you grinned. “Within reason of course.”


	21. Objectified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Don’t touch her!” & “She isn’t an object.”
> 
> I changed wording of one of the prompts to match the scenario better.
> 
> WARNINGS: non-con touching, characterization of an alien species as mating driven

 

You beamed down with Worf onto a planet that had requested medical supplies and assistance. They were in the middle of a civil war and you suggested because of your combat experience that you were the better choice for the away team over Dr. Crusher. Captain Picard agreed with you.

When you materialized there was a group of obviously male, almost amphibian looking reptilian humanoids, standing around what appeared to be a makeshift hospital. You’d never seen their species before so couldn’t be sure of the severity of the wounds you were looking at but you went immediately to evaluating them.

Four of them surrounded you, touching you and pulling on your clothes while you tried to examine one of the patients.

“You are female?”

“Yes.” You responded and pushed a hand away that reached for your breast.

Worf growled. “Do not touch her!”

“We are curious. We do not have any more females here. And none of our females look like you.”

You continued your examination as they continued to follow your every move. “What do you mean?”

Another one tilted his head to consider your question, then leaned in to sniff you. “All of our females were taken by our enemies. None smell like you.”

“I’m sure you will get them back.”

“You do not understand. It is our mating season. We will die without females.”

You rolled your eyes and looked over at Worf who was clearly irritated. “You will not die if you can’t mate.”

One of them started trying to tug on your pants and you stepped back toward Worf. “Listen, I’m not an object for you to pleasure yourself with. Stop it.”

Worf stepped between you and the one trying to fondle you. “You will keep your hands off of her or you will have me to deal with.”

The four cowered away from him and hissed. He tapped his Com Badge and requested one of the male doctors and additional male security staff beam down. When they materialized and went to work the four continued to hover until you were beamed back on board the Enterprise with Worf.

Once you were standing on the transporter pad Worf turned to look at you. “Are you alright?”

You smiled. “I’m fine. You wouldn’t have let them hurt me.”

“I would break every bone in their bodies if they tried.”

“I know.”


	22. Protective Alpha Male Klingon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Stay behind me.”, “It’s dangerous.”, & “I meant it when I said I would protect you.”
> 
> This ficlet was loosely inspired by parts of Change of Heart which is episode 6 of season 16 of Deep Space 9.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

You and Worf were sent to one of the outlying worlds under Cardassian control to retrieve a defector who was working to halt the hostilities between Cardassia and the Federation. Rather than landing the runabout on the surface you kept it in orbit and beamed down. Both of you had hand-held phasers on you and carried phaser rifles. You’d seen your own share of combat but of course Worf was going to be the protective alpha male Klingon that you loved.

He gave you a stern look. “Stay behind me.”

“Worf, I can take care of myself you know.”

“I am aware, but it is dangerous.”

“Combat is dangerous too.”

“Perhaps, but I will protect you.”

Sighing you shook your head. “I know, I know.”

The two of you crept through the woods keeping an eye out for any Cardassian soldiers or other troops. Surprisingly it was quiet and you were maybe two-thirds of the way to the rendezvous point when you stumbled across a patrol who fired on you. Worf spun and shoved you to the ground while returning fire on them.

When he finally removed his hand so he could use both to fire his rifle you readied your own weapon from a prone position and fired back as well. Within a minute you’d taken the patrol out and you moved to your knees while checking through the scope for any additional patrols.

“We’re clear.” You lowered your rifle and realized Worf was glaring at you.

“I meant it when I said I would protect you.”

“I know that, but now isn’t the time to argue.” You quipped.

He shook his head and helped you stand. “We will discuss this further when we return to Deep Space 9.”

“Yes…” You patted his cheek. “We will.”


	23. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I desperately want to take you out for dinner and slow dance with you until the sun comes up, but I also want to grip your hair and watch you writhing underneath me.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording to flow with the genre better.
> 
> WARNINGS: nudity and sex

 

You paced your quarters waiting for Worf to get there for dinner. It had been six months and he was still hesitating when it came to sex. He’d growl, start kissing and touching you, and when you were ready for clothes to come off he’d abruptly get up and leave.

Frankly, your self-esteem was starting to take a hit and you were growing increasingly frustrated.

Tonight, you were determined to get that damn Klingon’s clothes off.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the computer chime letting you know someone was at your door. “Come in!”

The Klingon in question walked into your quarters and his eyes widened upon catching sight of the sheer clingy gown you wore. He started to step backwards, but you grabbed his hand.

“Worf, wait.” You moved into him and put your arms around his neck. He relaxed just slightly, and his hands rested at the small of your back. “I desperately want to have dinner with you then slow dance against the backdrop of the stars out there. But I also want you to grip my hair and make me writhe underneath you.”

“I…”

“Stop worrying. Worf. You are not going to hurt me.”

The look on his face went from uncertainty to very obvious desire within seconds and he leaned down to kiss you. You were left breathless when he broke the kiss and reached down to gather the fabric of your gown in your hands. He growled when you whipped it off and grabbed your hips to lift you up.

Your legs wrapped around his waist as he walked you back to your bedroom where he dropped with you onto your bed. Both of your hands scrambled to divest him of his clothing as you rolled around on it. He bent his head to nip your neck and you tried desperately to shift your hips to take him inside of you.

By the time you were both sated, nearly an hour later, you’d rolled onto the floor and were positive both of you had some teeth marks to show for it.

Lifting your head from the middle of his chest you grinned and kissed him. “I told you that you wouldn’t hurt me.”

He hummed and reached up to move a lock of your hair behind your ear. “Perhaps I should not have doubted you.”

“No, you really shouldn’t have.” You giggled and squealed when he quickly rolled you onto your back.


	24. Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “The food looks great but…There’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording to match the genre better.
> 
> WARNINGS: oral sex

 

It was Worf’s birthday and while you knew he wouldn’t want a party you did at least want to make him a special dinner. So you had all of his favorite Klingon dishes prepared and waiting in your quarters when he got off duty.

He walked in and paused in surprise at the dishes on the table. Then his eyes lifted to you and the red dress you wore. It was his favorite.

When Worf growled and grinned you knew dinner was postponed for the moment.

“The food looks delicious but there is something else I would rather taste right now.”

You smiled coyly as you backstepped to your bedroom and reached out to hook your finger in the open collar of his uniform shirt. When you made it to the bed you crawled up onto it and laid back while Worf reached under your dress and pulled your panties down your legs.

He lifted the black lace in the air and caught your eyes as he tossed it over his shoulder. His hands went to the backs of your thighs and ran up them to your knees then lifted your legs over his shoulders.

“Worf…” You were going to tell him it was his birthday and you should be pleasuring him but the words were lost when his mouth closed over you and his tongue ran through your wet lips.

He hummed against you and your hands fisted the sheets as your thoughts were lost as well.

Long moments later your back arched and your body started to succumb to the overwhelming sensations his tongue was bringing on. The heat blooming in your core spread and you felt your thigh muscles tighten as your body started shuddering under him. His growl was drowned out as you cried out his name when you crashed over edge into blissful oblivion. It was almost like your body was liquid and floating at the same time.

You felt the kisses he pressed to your inner thighs and finally opened your eyes to look at the Klingon between your legs. He was looking up at you with a grin on his face you’d only seen during intimate moments with you.

“This is how I would like to spend every birthday with you.”

That brought a smile to your face and you reached down to thread your finger through his hair. “I think that’s a tradition I can most certainly get on board with. I was  _ NOT _ looking forward to the gagh.”


	25. Orion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween plot request, Worf doesn't want his mate to wear a certain costume so she has to convince him.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

You were just putting the finishing touches on your costume when you heard Worf walk in the door of your shared quarters. Looking at yourself in the mirror you pushed an errant curl off your forehead and smiled. All eight chambers of his heart were going to seize.

The scarves attached to the metal belt and loincloth around your waist fluttered out as you walked, your bare feet making silence possible. When you paused in the doorway leading into the main living space a smile played on your lips. Worf was wearing the Old West costume you’d found buried in the back of what served as his closet.

“Ahem.”

Worf spun around so fast you thought he was going to make a complete circle but when he caught sight of your green painted skin, black wig, and barely there costume he went completely still.

He was so still you had to walk over to him and lay your hand flat on his chest to make sure his heart was in fact still beating as it should. It was. But when your eyes lifted to his and you caught sight of his jaw working back and forth you smirked.

“You are NOT wearing… _that_ …to Quark’s.”

Pushing up on your toes you leaned into him and ran your finger over his bottom lip making him growl at you. “Worf, I’m an Orion slave girl.”

“I know what you are dressed as.”

“That means you’re under my spell.”

He rolled his eyes. “You are not really an Orion slave girl.”

You pressed yourself further into him and brushed your lips over his. “Are you sure?”

His eyes pinched like he actually wasn’t as you brought his nose into the bend of your neck.

The perfume you wore wasn’t hypnotic nor did it contain the pheromones that a real Orion slave girl put off, but you knew it tended to make him pliable.

Worf’s teeth bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on your neck as he breathed in deeply.

“Come on Worf, this costume covers more than the bikini I wore on Risa did.” It was true. The loin cloth covered your entire ass and the scarves hid much of your skin to your knees while the metal wrought top covered your breasts and held them in place better than any bra.

“Very well.” He stood up and looked down at you. A grin slowly spread over his mouth. “But we are coming back here after one drink.”

“Agreed. As soon as we have one drink with each of our friends we’ll come back here.”

Thinking he’d won he took your hand as you slipped a pair of slippers on your feet for the walk to Quark’s. It was only as you were walking through the door of the bar that he realized what you meant.


	26. Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “I will kill anyone that looks at you the way I look at you.” Combined with a request for jealous Worf where a new crew member doesn’t know about the dangers of flirting with Worf’s mate.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

You laughed at the Ensign’s joke, Lewis you thought he said his name was, and internally rolled your eyes when he kept talking. Really, you didn’t want to be rude, but all you wanted was to get your tea and Worf’s prune juice from Guinan and go back to your table.

“The usual?” She asked when she finally had a moment to glide over to where you stood at the bar.

Smiling you nodded her way and tried to extricate yourself from Lewis, but he kept talking.

“So, there I was waiting for Commander LaForge to…”

The gruff sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind you and you turned to find Worf standing there. He wasn’t even looking at you. His gaze was on Lewis and his jaw was clenched so tight you were afraid he was going to break his teeth.

“Perhaps you should find another woman more suitable to you.” The low growling quality to his tone was subtle but you knew it meant he had a tenuous hold on his temper.

Lewis was oblivious to the threat looming above him. “Lieutenant Worf! I was just telling…”

“She is _MY_ mate. It is not appropriate for you to be talking to her.”

Your mouth dropped open at his gall. Did he think you were his property?

Before you could say a word though Guinan glided over, set your drinks down, and looked between the three of you. “Is there a problem here?”

Turning to look at her, you gave her a tight smile. “Not at all. I was just leaving.”

You didn’t even bother to look back at Worf and made a mental note to thank Guinan when you heard her firm ‘Stay right where you are’ behind you.

It was maybe thirty minutes later when your door chimed. You’d changed out of your uniform and into pajamas, but you knew it was Worf. Marching over to the door you opened it then turned your back to him and made your way to the couch.

“Guinan said I was too possessive.”

“You were.”

“I will kill anyone that looks at you the way I look at you.”

Your brow knitted together as you stared at him waiting for a better explanation.

His jaw worked back and forth, and he huffed as he moved closer to you. “He looked at you as a lover would.”

“That’s his problem isn’t it?”

“I do not understand.”

“Just because he looks at me that way doesn’t mean _I’m_ going to do anything about it.”

“Guinan said much the same thing.” He was quiet a minute. “Then she called me an idiot.”

You snorted. “You _are_ an idiot.”

Worf looked unamused.

“You can’t treat me like property Worf. This relationship won’t work if you try.”

“I am Klingon.” His eyes softened when you glared at him. “But I will try to be less…possessive…for you.”

That earned him a smile and a kiss. “Good.”


	27. Not His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts “Who sent you?”, “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad” & “You’re mine. I don’t share.” with a request where someone from reader’s past wants her back or there was an arranged marriage but joining STARFLEET was her only chance to get away and there she meets Worf
> 
> I changed wording of one of the prompts to match Worf's vernacular better, and one to match the genre better
> 
> WARNINGS: possessiveness and treatment of women as property

Quark’s was bustling with activity and you sat at the corner of the bar closest to the door waiting for Worf to get off shift so you could try the new Klingon restaurant. An unfamiliar hand on your shoulder made you turn with a frown. You knew Worf’s touch, his hands, and it definitely wasn’t his.

When your bar stool made its way around, you found a Finnean male behind you. This one you recognized as an associate of Raimus, a Farian your father had been indebted to who also happened to be a member of the Orion Syndicate.  

“Who sent you?” You growled at the man.

The man actually looked amused. “How soon they forget. I’m certain you remember your fiancé, Raimus?”

“He’s not my fiancé, he never was, and you damn well know that.”

“What I know is you’re going back because you belong to him.”

You got off your stool and stood toe to toe with him. “How do you plan on making that happen? I won’t go willingly and if you try to take me out of here I won’t cooperate.”

“ _What_ is going on here?” Worf’s voice was calm, but you heard the edge in his tone.

The Finnean grabbed your elbow. “I was just escorting my boss’s fiancée to her transport.”

Worf growled and his lip curled up over his teeth. “Fiancée?”

“No. Not fiancée. My father sold the right to marry me to an Orion Syndicate boss he owed money to, so I ran away to Starfleet. Apparently, the idiot thinks he owns me or something.” You stepped back and yanked your arm from the man’s grasp.

The Klingon in front of you looked furious and pushed you behind him before taking a step forward which forced the other man back. “I would suggest you leave this space station and tell your _boss_ that she belongs to Worf, of the Klingon House Martok.”

Just as the Finnean appeared about to draw a weapon Odo walked in and made a beeline toward you. The nod he gave Quark behind the bar was barely perceptible. “What is going on here?”

After explaining the situation to Odo he took the Finnean away and held him on multiple charges. Hopefully that would discourage Raimus from sending anyone else after you.

Even though you were trying not to show it, on the inside you were severely shaken up and you asked Worf to take you back to your quarters. Your hand curled around his forearm and you held on to him like he was a lifeline.

“Thank you for stepping in, Worf.” The wobble in your voice made him pull his arm in closer to his side so you were tucked in tighter to him. That little gesture actually made you feel safer.

“You are mine. I do not share.” His tone was surly and you chuckled slightly.

“You are such a turn on when you’re mad.”

One of his bushy eyebrows arched when he turned his eyes toward you. “I will never understand women.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at https://rooker-character-fics.tumblr.com for any Michael Rooker characters (including Merle and Yondu) and https://too-many-fanfiction-fandoms.tumblr.com for other fandoms I write. Sometimes I take requests there, check my blog header to determine if I am taking them.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
